


Dancing

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Spencer and Harry [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Murder, Song Lyrics, When You Say Nothing at All.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: After a long troubling case and a talk with Morgan Spencer goes home and has a quiet soothing moment with his lover.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So the song and this chapter is When You Say Nothing at All. So you all know I don't own this song and I don't own Harry Potter I don't own Criminal Minds so I definitely do not own Spencer Reid. I just love Spencer and this song and Harry.

Spencer side as he sat down with his third cup of coffee since they got on the jet. They had been in Baltimore dealing with a string of what seemed like suicide cases but turned out to be a string of homicides.

The victims had been in their late twenties early thirties and all had been upstanding citizens. They're only connections where that they were orphaned as babies due to murder of the parents or the parents dying in car crashes. And they were left in the hands or placed in the hands of somebody neglectful, not physically abusive but mentally abusive and neglectful.

"What's going on in that head of yours Pretty Boy."

How could Reid tell Morgan that several of these past cases lately have been hitting close to home in regards of his lovers own past which is making Reid a bit edgy.

"Anytime we have worked on a case, have any victims or cases themselves make you think of anybody you know personally who might have gone through something similar what you're looking at?"

"Hmm...? No. Is there someone that this case made you think about Reid?"

Spencer side. "Somebody very very close to me would have been a perfect Target for the unsub, his parents died when he was a babe, he was left with a neglectful ant and a verbally abusive uncle and a cousin who could be physically abusive when he got a hold of him. This case just hit way too close to home."

"I see," Morgan said, "tell you what Reid, go home, relax, call up that boyfriend of yours and see if he would like to go out to eat or go catch a movie or something. Try and do something to get your mind off the case."

Reid nodded and decided to close his eyes.

When the jet landed in the team was disembarking Spencer pulled out his phone to look at the time. 10:37. He also saw that he had a text, he opened his phone and clicked on the message.

_Love you Papa. Please come home safe soon. :-)_

A soft smile crept to Spencer's face, he stared at the message for a bit longer before closing his phone and following the others to the cars. He wanted to get this paperwork done and over with so he could go home.

Spencer dropped his go bag onto the floor after entering the door to the living room. He could hear music, most likely coming from the kitchen. His lover loved listening to music why he baked. He looked at his watch. 2:10. If the man was still baking this late then it must be a special order.

He started making his way towards the kitchen. When he reached the doorway he just stood there and watched as the man he loved danced around the room.

**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**  
**Without saying a word, you can light up the dark**  
**Try as I may I could never explain**  
**What I hear when you don't say a thing.**

Spencer could see the radio sitting on the counter in between the bowl of sugar in the stand mixer.

**The smile on your face let's me know that you need me**  
**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.**

Harry turned and made his way over grabbing Spencer's hand and pulling him into the middle of the floor.

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all.

Harry wrapped his other arm around the back of Spencer's neck and held tightly to Spencer's other hand that wasn't wrapping around his waist. Leaning his head against Spencer's chest the to slowly suede back and forth letting the music carry them away.

**All day long I can hear people talking out loud**  
**But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd**  
**Try as they may they can never define**  
**What's being said between your heart and mine.**

Spencer leaned down and placed a kiss on soft lips.

**The smile on your face let's me know that you need me**  
**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.**

As the song carried and then faded the two continued to Circle and slowly dance around the kitchen. When the song ended they stood there for a moment just basking in being in each other's arms. Harry pulled away first and stood up on his tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to Spencer's lips before stepping away.

" let me finish this last batch of cupcakes and then I'll clean and lock up the shop and the two of us can just go relax on the couch." He said with a gentle smile and his squeeze to Spencer's hand. Spencer nodded and placed one last gentle kiss on to his lover before backing out of the kitchen and making his way back to the living room to get his go bag. He should probably start cleaning his laundry.

 


End file.
